IBC-13 Celebrates 53rd Anniversary of PH Television with ‘Grand Kapinoy Weekend’
October 3, 2013 Showbiz circles have been awash in rumors and speculations as to who are the other stars who will defect, IBC-13 will mount a star-studded two-day event with fun and meaningful activities for people from all walks of life in the historic Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend this Friday (Oct 4) and Saturday (Oct 5) to celebrate the 53rd anniversary of Philippine television with their new look and new shows, advertising and media people were treated to the presence of stars to prove that IBC-13 is a third major network, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement with quality talents and produce quality shows. Chairman Eric Canoy and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa on the network war: Remains undisputed number 3 television network with a number 1 spot with shows winning the fierce competition network. The Kapinoy Network pays tribute to the many experiences of Filipinos, mirrored through IBC-13’s timeless dramas, hit sitcoms and gag shows, exciting reality shows, game shows, news and current affairs programs, popular tokusatsu and anime series, educational programs, talk shows, sports programs and breakthrough fantaseryes that have inspired the network in all efforts since the birth of Philippine television. It brought a good memories of the romantic dramas that Filipinos watched fervently like Esperanza, Safe in the Arms Of Love, El Corazon De Oro, Dahong Ginto, May Bukas Pa, Subic Bay, Bawal na Pag-Ibig, Bahay at Buhay, and the top-rating and award-winning game shows are Lucky 13, The Weakest Link, Alas Suerte and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and the reality shows that showed the world-class superstar talents and the fighting spirit of Filipinos in Pasikatan sa 13, Star For A Night, Superstar Circle and Born to be a Superstar. A famous children's programming for kids like Y2K: Yes to Kids, Kidcetera, Kulit Bulilit, Ang Galing Mo Bata, KapinoyLand, Mga Bata Pa Kami and Chikiting Patrol. Favorite anime series are Cyborg Kurochan, Kirarin, Akazulin Cha Cha, Crayon Shin Chan, Daimos, Time Quest, Dragon Quest, Battle Ball, Getta Robo, Macross, Ghost Fighter and Voltes V; the best classic tokusatsu series like Jiban, Bioman, Maskman, Shaider, Machineman, Masked Rider BLACK, Turbotanger, Super Sentai and Super Rescue Solbrain. The best horror TV series on Philippine television are Pinoy Thriller, Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?, Kagat ng Dilim, along with drama series on Philippine TV are Alagad, Cine Trese, Campus Break, DIWA, Dear Heart,'' ''Ginintuang Telon, H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid, Habang May Buhay, Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely, Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!, Kroko: Takas sa Zoo, Pangarap Kong Jackpot, Krusada Kontra Krimen, Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai, Regal Drama Hour, Telecine sa Trese, Seiko TV Presents and Regal Juvenile. IBC-13 also shared the laughter with each and every Filipino through the comedies of sitcoms and gag shows like Chicks to Chicks, Iskul Bukol, Eh Kasi Babae!, C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment), Bistek, TODAS, Ang Manok Ni San Pedro, TODAS Again, Goin' Bayabas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Sic O'Clock News, TVJ: Television's Jesters, TODAS Kids, Whattaboys, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Okey Ka Fairy Ko! and sat down with them for sensible, showbiz and heart-to-heart conversations in talk shows like Last Fool Show, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Talakayan ng Bayan, See-True, Usap-Usapan Live, Showbiz Star, Joey & Teysi, CelebrityDATCom and Noel @ Late Night. Meanwhile, IBC-13 also remained true to its commitment to educate and inform its viewers through programs such as Express Balita, Snooky, Linawin Natin, Bitag and News Team 13. It produced well-made teleseryes that imparted good values to young children like Ula ang Batang Gubat and 5 Girls and Daddy that became phenomenal while the variety shows are The Sharon Cuneta Show, Alas Dose sa Trese, Apat Na Sikat, Maricel Live, Loveliness, Flipside, Dear Manilyn, Kalatog sa Trese, Chow Time Na!, Lunch Break, DMZ-TV, It's Partytime, Musika Atbp., Regal Family, The Legend Superstar and The Dawn And Jimmy Show. The Kapinoy Network produced the ground-breaking fantaseryes on TV like Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang and Magic Kamison that truly won the hearts of Filipinos. A strong action in sports programs with home to the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) has emerged as two of the country's premier basketball leagues. The network's chairman Eric Canoy said IBC-13 also lagged behind ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network Inc. for their units in terms of advertising revenues. He said ABS-CBN and GMA Network were getting almost 100 percent of the advertising revenues in the television industry and that other networks received a little portion of the total budget. Canoy said the country’s top TV networks in distribution improved line of programming rate going head to head with the two TV giants ABS-CBN and GMA in terms of primetime viewers. Lunch Break will bring the fun to the Quezon Memorial Circle (QMC) this Saturday where it will hold its live telecast will be a musical one with home-grown talents from our home station, channel 13 and friends. The IBC talents in Lunch Break Salute to IBC's 53rd Anniversary Year are Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso and Vincent Santos. KapinoyLand and 89 DMZ, meanwhile, have back-to-back treats for the QMC crowd. Kapinoy attendees can visit the KapinoyLand booth for photo opportunities with their favorite IBC stars with the PBA and NBA players who will take part in the event. Participants can also purchase IBC Home Video DVDs, music recording company IBC Records and also merchandise. 89 DMZ DJs and staff are set to indulge loyal Kapinoy with Sayaw fun and Sayaw prizes when they visit the 89 DMZ radio booth. They can greet, request for their favorite dance hits, take pictures with 89 DMZ DJs, and bond with the rest of the 89 DMZ DJs. On Saturday (October 5), 89 DMZ radio booth will be open to registration for DJ wannabees for the radio program On-Air. At 3PM on the same day, comedians such as Victor Anastacio, Ashley Rivera, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, MMJ and Smokey Manaloto, among others, will be headlining the Kapinoy TV for an evening of laughter, contests, and prizes. At 5:30 PM, The Kapinoy Network will hold a free outdoor TV and movie screening of the two teleseryes are Frijolito and Safe In The Arms Of Love. Following the TV screening, 89 DMZ Sayaw Pinoy! will treat the crowd to a free 89 DMZ Live: The Sayaw Music! concert at 8:30PM. Fun Run for the Philippines, on the other hand, will kick off the festivities on Saturdays at 6AM, with thousands of participants gathering to run for the continued rehabilitation and beautification of the esteros in the metro and the Pasig River. The run also be simultaneously held in Quezon City, Baguio City, Iloilo City, Roxas City, Cebu City, Bacolod City, Davao City, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Japan and Korea to benefit various environmental advocacies. In the afternoon, fans will be treated to world-class performances from some of the biggest and brightest Kapinoy stars in It's Partytime live from the Marikina Sports Complex this Sunday. With the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar with a Top 12 finalist are Tony dela Paz, Anne Bernardo, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Kristofer Dangculos, John Michael, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veejay Aragon and Shanne Velasco in more viewership ratings with more quality shows to provide the viewers. From 8AM to 6PM on both Friday and Saturday, Kapinoy attendees can troop to the Kapinoy Village in Diliman, Quezon City and Luneta Park, where IBC-13 programs and channels will set up booths offering games and special shows. They will also be given the chance to bond with and have their photo taken with some of the cast members of IBC-13 programs who will take part in the even with the PNoy administration of president Noynoy Aquino III. The Kapinoy Bazaar at Quezon City, meanwhile, will open at 9AM until 12MN on both Saturday and Sunday. Aside from these fun-filled activities, the Grand Kapinoy Weekend will provide public service through the medical mission of DZTV Radyo Budyong with PhilHealth, kitchen to be operated by Kapinoy Talent Center talents and IBC-13’s news anchors, and the booths of IBC’s news and current affairs shows. The IBC Regional Network will also deliver medical, livelihood, and government services to the public via Halad Kapamilya, which will begin at 6AM on Friday and will be held simultaneously at SM City Baguio, SM City Iloilo, SM City Bacolod, SM City Cebu, and SM City Davao. For additional information on the Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan: The Grand Kapinoy Weekend, visit 53years.ibc.com.ph. Take part in the celebration by sharing your Kapinoy ng Kasiyahan on Twitter using the hashtag #Kapinoy53Years.